Fluttershy's Mansion
by Phantom Fan 21
Summary: Fluttershy wins a free new mansion, but doesn't remember entering anything. Her friends goes to check the Mansion out and doesn't return. Will Fluttershy find her friends or will she be lost inside the Mansion forever?
1. Chapter 1

Fluttershy's Mansion

**Phantom Fan 21: **Here another Crossover game with one of the Mane 6. Like Luigi Mansion, Fluttershy wins a free mansion but doesn't remember entering anything to get one. Now the first chapter is not going to be like Luigi Mansion start. Fluttershy get the letter then tell all her friends. Then she goes to the Mansion, in Luigi Mansion, Luigi already heading to the Mansion. Please note that I'm not good at making up names like what Fluttershy is going to use to catch the ghost in the mansion.

* * *

Fluttershy was busy feeding her animals when a knock was heard on her door.

"Who can that be?" Fluttershy ask, not thinking anypony was coming to see her.

She open her door and saw Depry there.

"Pony Mail Call for Ms. Fluttershy." Depry said and hand her a letter.

"Thank you Depry." Fluttershy said and gave some bits to her.

Depry nods and smiles then fly's off to drop more of her mail off.

Fluttershy look at the letter, she was wondering who would sent her a letter. She open it and read,

"Dear Ms. Fluttershy,

You're a luckily pony today! You name was draw as the winner to a new free Mansion! This map will help you get there without a problem, please note you can be friends and Family too. Once again, you're a luckily pony to get this prize, We hope you like it!"

The was no signer but the letter confuse Fluttershy a lot. She didn't recall entering anything, let alone win anything as well.

_'Better take this to Twilight, she might know what going on.' _Fluttershy thought and grab her saddlebags.

After tell Angel to watch the animals for her and be good, she left to find Twilight, little knowing that she just avoid a trap on doing so.

* * *

"A FREE WHAT?!" Rainbow Dash shouted after heard what the letter said. Twilight just look at Fluttershy in surprise.

"And you don't recall entering anything for it?" Apple Jack ask. Fluttershy nods.

Rarity took the letter and read it to her self.

"What type of Mansion you think it is?" She ask.

"Bet it a really cool one, where all of us can hang out in and have amazing stuff." Rainbow said smiling.

"I bet we can hold our on parties there!" Pinkie pipe up happily.

"Hope it not filthy one." Rarity said.

"We won't know until we get there." Twilight said.

"Didn't it have a map, sugar cube?" Apple Jack ask Fluttershy.

Fluttershy pull out the map and hand to Twilight who look it over.

After looking at it for a while, Twilight said, "We go on ahead, Fluttershy didn't you say that you had to do something before showing us the letter?"

"Yes I do, just what do you think it about?" Fluttershy ask.

"I think they may made a mistake, so we going to head there and see them and tell them what happen." Twilight answer.

Fluttershy nods and leaves. Once she was out Twilight turn to her friends.

"I know it not smart not telling Fluttershy but this map leads strain to the Everfree forest." She said.

"Say no more Twi, we get ya." Apple Jack said and the rest nods. Who puts a new free mansion in the Everfree Forest? Ether way they had to check it out for Fluttershy.

* * *

The day pass and night started to fall over Ponyville. Fluttershy was home and helping the animals get to sleep before head to bed herself, then a fast knock was heard on her door.

"You can that be at this hour?" Fluttershy ask. Not wanting to be rude, she answer her door and saw Spike.

"Spike what the matter?" She ask.

"Fluttershy have seen Twilight today?" Spike ask with worry look in his eyes.

"I did but that was to check out about a letter saying that I won a free mansion and she and the rest of our friends went to check it for me, Why?" She explain then ask.

"I can't find her! And she hasn't been seen all day!" Spike said even more worry.

Spike fill Fluttershy up that the new mansion was in the Everfree Forest and her friends went to check it out and didn't what her to get scare. Spike even gave Fluttershy the map back from Twilight.

Fluttershy really didn't like the Everfree Forest. Sure she been though it many times, but she never thought about living in there.

Still her friends could be in trouble and she wasn't going to let her friends be left in there, so she grab her flashlight, the map and walk out the door and into the Everfree Forest.

As Fluttershy flew she notices that the Everfree Forest look darker then normal. She turn on her flashlight and brought up her map.

Fluttershy follow the map until she reach the end of it. Once she look up, she saw it. The Mansion she won.

It didn't look any good, just old. Lighting stuck and Fluttershy froze up. As she look at the Mansion she saw two lint windows while the rest was dark. Making to look like a face.

Fluttershy didn't know why but, it felt as the mansion was watching her as she walk up the steps.

Once she reach the doors, she knock and it creek open.

Fluttershy didn't whated to be rude but she knew she had to find her friends.

She peek her head in and said in a quiet voice, "Hello?"

She walk in the rest of the way and move her flashlight around.

At first she thought Pinkie was planning a surprise party for her, but it was too quiet. She look around and saw some stairs and two doors on the next level with one right across from her which was block by thrones. She was about to turn and leave thinking her friends weren't there when it got cold really fast.

Fluttershy look around before seeing some that made her blood run cold. There floating a few feet about her was black mist with what look like a key.

Fluttershy watch as the mist drop the key and flew to the second level and through the double doors. Once it was gone, Fluttershy felt her body warm back up and walk up to the key.

She pick it up and look at the doors the black mist went through. She walk up to the doors and place the key in the keyhole and unlock the door.

Fluttershy reach her hoof to the doorknob shanking. She grab the knob and turn it slowly. She place her flashlight in her saddlebags and tip-hoof across the room look for her friends in case they were in there.

As she turn to look forward she saw some that pop out of thin air and scream. Fluttershy back away from the creature that look like a pony, but had no back legs or a tail she knew of. And it was dress like a Shadowbolt, so Fluttershy had no clue on who or what it was.

She watch as it flew closer to her then it garb it head as if it was in plain. Fluttershy look behind the Shadowbolt to see a Earth Pony with something on his back that she couldn't make out. The room was still to dark to see.

The Shadowbolt try to fly away and the Earth Pony pull backwards trying to fight back. The Shadowbolt gain the upper hand and started to drag the Earth Pony away. Then it stop and hoof punch him.

"OW!" he said as he roll across the ground and hit the wall.

The Shadowbolt laugh then disappear. Once it was gone, Fluttershy walk up to the Earth Pony and ask, "Are you OK?"

Now that she was closer she could see that he had a red fur coat with a grey man and tail and were a lab coat of some short so she couldn't see his cutie mark.

"Yes I'm fine, that got to knock a few works out of me." he said then saw Fluttershy.

"Oh my I never thought I see a beautiful mare like you I in this Mansion." He said casing Fluttershy to blush.

"Of course, I'm being rude am I? My name is..." He stop as three more Shadowbolts like the first appear.

"Oh no, this looks bad, follow me dear." He said and both of them run out of the Mansion.

* * *

They ran until they reach a shack, which Fluttershy caught her breath. She never ran so fast in her life. To her if felt like she ran her wing power with out flying.

They enter the shack and Fluttershy watch as the Earth Pony pull some thing off his back and set it down on the table.

Fluttershy got a closer look at it and saw it was a vacuum cleaner of some short. She seen a few unicorns use it, but what really surprise her that it was yellow with pink straps on the side and the hose on three Butterflies on it just like her cutie mark.

"Any way like I was saying before, my name is Ghost Studies and as you can guess I study ghost and what is your name?" He said causing Fluttershy to turn to him.

"I'm Fluttershy." She said in a quiet voice.

"Fluttershy? A beautiful name like a mare yourself in the Mansion, speaking of which, what are you doing in there?" Ghost Studies ask.

Fluttershy told him everything, The letter, saying she won a free mansion that she never enter, show the letter to her friends, her friends going to check the Mansion for her, Spike telling her that they haven't be seen all day and went into the Everfree Forest and her finding the Mansion to look for her friends.

After she finish, Ghost Studies ask, "Did they look like a orange pony with a hat, a Pink pony hopping, a white unicorn that dislike the mansion on it view, a rainbow Pegasus that said they should forget about entering it and a purple unicorn saying that so do it for a friend?"

Fluttershy was surprise. "Yes those were my friends." she said.

"Well I'm are sorry to say that they may have be caught in the Mansion." Ghost Studies said.

Fluttershy look down and hind herself in her mane. Then she turn back to the vacuum.

"I see you are taking notices about my vacuum." Ghost Studies said as he walk up and pick it up.

"This is the Ghost Seeker 3000. I build it myself, it design to catch a hold ghosts, Here put it on." He said handing to her.

Fluttershy put it on and flew up to strap it fully. Once she landed she couldn't get back on all four hoofs, just her back hoofs.

She look a the hose to notices something. She pull out her flashlight and place it in the hose and watch as it fit and close around her flashlight.

Fluttershy reach and pull her flashlight out with ease.

"I see you fond one of it factures.", Ghost Studies said, "Also notice the flashlight will be a big help inside the Mansion, the Shadowbolt ghost are scare of a light source and will freeze if the a hit by one. That your time to let her rip. They be caught in no time. Please know that they will fight back so stay on your hoofs."

Fluttershy nods and started to walk out the shack before Ghost Studies stop her.

"I almost forgot, you better take this." He said handing something to her.

Fluttershy didn't what to be rude but had to ask, "What is this? I mean if you want to tell me."

"If fine my Dear, I call it the Ghost Looker. It has everything about the ghost you run into and a map build inside of it, so you won't get lost." Ghost Studies explain.

"Thank you." Fluttershy said, feeling all set. She had her flashlight, the Ghost Seeker 3000 and the Ghost Looker.

Fluttershy walk out of the shack and walk back to the mansion. She felt her fear returning. She whated to turn back and stay at the safe mansion.

Fluttershy shook her head to clear those thoughts. As Rainbow Dash would say, she never leave her friends hanging and ether would she.

Fluttershy fear rise once more as she open the door and said in a quiet voice once more, "Hello?"

Fluttershy look in the Mansion that held not only her friends, but ghosts as well.

* * *

And here the Started of Fluttershy Mansion. Now like the game I believe there are five areas so each one will have Fluttershy's friends trap in pictures. The first area will have Apple Jack, and I make up the others as I go on. Like I said in my other crossover stories, I think Fluttershy fit Luigi Mansion because both can get scare easy. And I'll make up the Picture ghost as I go along as well. Also for any new readers Please check out my poll on my home page to vote for which game crossover should Pinkie Pie do. I'm giving the poll a month to decide. Please Review.


	2. Chapter 2

Fluttershy's Mansion

**Phantom Fan 21: **Area 1. As I know the first area as three ghost to catch first. I am going by the game, all the Picture Ghosts, as I'm calling them, will be caught just like the ones in Luigi Mansion. Area 2 is next and I'm trying to remember how many is in there. But we'll get to that later. The ghosts I'm using are all Shadowbolts, ever new ghost Fluttershy fight, their heath well be show. If it the same ghost or a new ghost with the same HP, it won't be show. Here we ago!

* * *

Fluttershy walk through the door and turn on her flashlight. She look around still a bit scare but was trying to be brave for her friends.

Fluttershy knew the top double doors was still unlock and went to them.

She enter and saw some candies that were lint. She didn't remember them being lint last time she was in the room. Maybe it a hint for one of her friends?

Fluttershy didn't what to but blew them all out. No soon then the last one did, the flames return only they were purple. Then a ghostly voice spoke out.

"How dare you invade our mansion!" one voice said.

"Now the ghost will come and get you." said another.

"They will get you like the ones before you." A third said.

"Make sure you scream, they like that!" A fourth said and everything went quiet.

Fluttershy move her flashlight around looking for the ghost.

Soon three black Shadowbolts ghosts appear and started to head for Fluttershy.

Fluttershy shine her flashlight on two of them and they froze at the light.

Fluttershy switch to the hose and started to shuck them up.

_'10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, 0! Ghost caught!' _Fluttershy heard and watch as both Shadowbolts ghosts were shuck in the Ghost Seeker 3000.

Fluttershy look around and saw the third one with two more Shadowbolts ghosts, all black.

Fluttershy move around the room trying get all three together, the more she caught the quicker she can look for her friends again.

Fluttershy shine her flashlight again and all three Shadowbolts ghost froze. Once more she try to shuck them up.

Three was a lot harder then two. She was pull a bit by the three ghost but she stood on both hoofs and pull back.

The fight went on until Fluttershy heard _'Ghost caught!' _and watch as the three ghost were shuck in.

Then the room lint up. Fluttershy guess that means she caught all the ghost. Then saw a chest that appear.

Fluttershy walk up to it and up it. Then was a key inside.

Fluttershy grab the key and smile, she was getting some where.

Her Ghost Looker beep and she pull it out to see the map appear and saw were the key went. It show the door in the room that was lock.

Fluttershy walk up to it and unlock the door. Once inside the door relock itself and Fluttershy felt cold.

Fluttershy walk around the room before a Black Shadowbolt appear scaring her. This time a blue Shadowbolt appear with it.

Fluttershy move around and shine her flashlight on the black Shadowbolt and caught it. Fluttershy turn to the blue Shadowbolt that was right next to her and hoof punch her knocking her away.

"How rude." Fluttershy said as she pick herself up.

She waiting until the blue Shadowbolt got closer and shine her light on it.

Fluttershy then try to shuck it up as well.

_'20, 19, 18, 17, 16, 15, 14, 13, 12, 11, 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, 0! Ghost caught!'_

Fluttershy watch as it shuck in, then two more Shadowbolts appear, one black and one blue like before.

She caught them like the last ones and the room lint up.

Once more a chest appear and Fluttershy open it to find a key to the door on the other side of the room.

Before moving on Fluttershy decide check on the ghost she caught so far. She took out the Ghost looker and open the Ghost files.

_'Shadowbolts Ghost,_

_These are your normal type of Ghost. They always dress in black. Some can turn themselves into mist to escape from a emery. However the will stay and fight weak ones. Their hoof punch can knock you out easily but some a so weak that you won't feel a thing. They are highly afraid of light and will hind if there any around, however if it with a flashlight they was freeze in fear and they make it easy to escape or to catch. They won't stay frozen for long so make your move and be careful around them._

_HP: 10 Weakness: Light.'_

Fluttershy look at another part of the files and read about the blue ghosts she caught,

_'Blue Shadowbolts Ghosts,_

_These guys are like the normal Shadowbolts ghosts only stronger. However they are a bit slowly then the normal ones, so you have a fighting chance. They do pack, and I mean do pack, a hoof punch. Their punches can knock you away from them and make you fall on your flank. If there is two of them the might knock you back and froth like a ball. Beating them is the same, hit them with a flashlight and catch them or run when stun. To break out of their game shine a light before you get hit again, that was scare them and make them miss._

_HP: 20 Weakness: Light'_

Fluttershy put the Ghost Looker away and unlock the door on the other side of the room.

Once again Fluttershy enter a dark room and ready her flashlight.

A black and blue Shadowbolts appear in the room as well as a Green one.

Fluttershy started to shuck up the Blue Shadowbolt, when the green one threw something behind her.

As Fluttershy took a step back, her hoof then slip from her and she fell, losing hold of the Blue Shadowbolt.

All three color Shadowbolts laugh at Fluttershy fall.

All the fear inside her disappear and anger took her place. She give the Ghosts 'The Stare'.

All three look at her and stop laughing.

While that was happening Fluttershy shine her flashlight on all three of them.

She started to shuck then up. The blue went first due to it was already weaken, Then both black and green were shuck in next.

Fluttershy saw another blue and green Shadowbolts appear and caught them as well.

But the lights didn't turn back on.

Fluttershy look around but no ghost show and the doors were still lock.

"There must be one hiding." Fluttershy said to herself.

So she started to check the wardrobe room she was in. She check the draws, and the closet.

One she open the one on the left a Black Shadowbolt appear and scare her.

Fluttershy fell backwards form the surprise.

Begin surprise from Pinkie was one thing, Pinkie knew not to do it any here so much and says sorry.

Begin scare by a Shadowbolt Ghost was another, they love to scare and attack the one they do scare.

Fluttershy was frozen at first but quickly recover and shine her flashlight on the ghost.

Fluttershy caught it and the light turn back on and another chest appear. Inside was another key.

The Ghost Looker show Fluttershy were the key went and look up the Green Shadowbolt,

_'Throwing Shadowbolts,_

_These guys are annoying! All they do is throw things at you. They can be caught easily. You can also shuck up the things they throw. Throwing Shadowbolts are mostly nickname the Garbage Bolts, since they throw garbage around if you try to catch them. They have the same amount of heath as the Blue Shadowbolts._

_HP: 20 Weakness: Light.'_

After Fluttershy read about the Throwing Shadowbolts her Ghost looker play an theme that Fluttershy never her before.

She push a button and Ghost Studies appear on it.

"You are doing a good job Fluttershy. However the ghosts ahead won't be easy to catch like the Shadowbolts. I call then Picture Ghosts. They are the first ghosts I ever caught. And now they have be free and release in the Mansion." He said.

"I'm gong to have too catch them?" Fluttershy ask meekly.

"Yes they might hold your friends as well." Ghost Studies answers.

Fluttershy look away from the Earth Pony for a few seconds the turn back and said with the bravest voice she can get, "I'll do it."

"That what I like to hear.", He said happily, "Good luck Fluttershy, you will need it."

Fluttershy put her Ghost looker in her saddlebags and walk back to the main room. The rooms that were lint made Fluttershy feel safer in the Mansion. She reach the pock door and unlock it and open the door.

Once inside, she notices she was in a dark hallway. A few Ghost bats and ghost mice were in there but pay Fluttershy no mind.

Fluttershy enter the first door she came to and fond it unlock. She enter and felt the room get cold.

Fluttershy look around for any ghost but doesn't see any.

Fluttershy thought she enter the wrong room and turn to leave, but stop. She still felt cold. Could this be the work of a Picture Ghost?

There was one way to find out. Fluttershy look around the room but still fond noting.

Fluttershy took out her Ghost Looker and was about to call Ghost Studies when she saw something in it.

It look like a Earth Pony that was grey with a black Mane and Tail with a book as his Cutie mark. Then heard his thoughts.

"Ha, Ha! I can see you but you can't see me." It said.

Fluttershy had to think. How is she going to catch this one?

She turn away but, not before seeing the ghost appear as she did.

Fluttershy turn back with her flashlight ready but it disappear before she cold turn it on.

Fluttershy turn back away and began to think again.

Then she heard the ghost yawn. She turn back around and saw the ghost stay in view.

Acting quickly she turn on her flashlight and the ghost was stun. Then Fluttershy try to shuck him up.

_'100, 99, 98, 97, 96, 95, 94, 93, 92, 91, 90, 89, 88, 87, 86, 85, 84, 82, 81, 80, 79, 78, 77, 76 ,75,'_

This ghost had a lot of heath. Fluttershy need a quicker way to catch it.

_'74, 73, 72, 71 70, 69, 68, 67, 66, 65, 64, 63, 62, 61, 60, 59, 58, 57, 56, 55, 54, 53, 52, 51, 50,'_

Fluttershy knew this was taking to long. Once she caught this one she going to ask Ghost Studies the fast way of catching one.

_'49, 48, 47, 46, 45, 44, 43, 42, 41, 40, 39, 38, 37, 36, 35, 34, 33, 32, 31, 30, 29, 28, 27, 26, 25."_

Then Fluttershy did something she didn't mean to do, pull back on the hose.

_'24,23,22,21, 20, 19,'_

Fluttershy heard the numbers going down fast when she pull back and did it again.

_'18,17,16,15, 14, 13, 12, 11,10,9,8, 7, 6, 5,4,3,2, 1, 0! Ghost caught!'_

Fluttershy watch as the ghost was shuck in the Ghost Seeker 3000. So much for asking Ghost Studies for help. She did it on her own.

The room lint up and a chest appear. One again a key was inside.

Fluttershy follow her map to the lock door back in the hallway. She unlock that one and enter the door.

Once inside she didn't see any ghost, but took out her Ghost Looker and scan the room before seeing a Ghost unicorn that look like Rarity only the colors were switch.

"Ah sure a lovely look, I never turn away from it." Fluttershy read from the Ghost Looker.

Fluttershy look around be seeing a window with curtains on them.

She didn't want to displease the mare work but she had to catch her, so she open the curtain on the right and the wind blew in.

"OH MY! What a draft!" She heard and saw the mare ghost get up and fly to the window.

Fluttershy shine her flash light on her, and started to shuck her up.

Fluttershy use her new pull move to catch the unicorn ghost faster then the Earth Pony Ghost.

Once more the room lint up and a chest with a key appear.

Before moving on Fluttershy thought she check on the Picture Ghost, but there was no file about them.

Using her map she walk to the lock door and open it.

Once inside Fluttershy notices she was in a baby room.

Lighting flash and she saw a filly sleeping in a crib.

She read it thought, "Rocky, rocky, rock the donkey."

Fluttershy giggle, the thought was funny but was also an hit on what to do.

Fluttershy look around and fond a toy donkey and began to rock it.

The filly woke up and appear on it.

"Hi, do you what to play?" The filly ask.

Fluttershy got a good look at the filly, it remind her of Apple Jack's sister Apple Bloom, only no bow and yellow mane and tail instead of red.

Fluttershy was about to answer when she spotted a toy bear head to her. She move out of it way and watch as it flew back to her.

Fluttershy duck and figure that this was the _'fun' _that the Filly met.

Fluttershy shuck up the bear and watch as the filly appear in front of her and knock her away by bucking her.

Doing so cause her to land on top of a toy apple that shot from under her and hit the ghost filly.

"OW! You big meanie! Why do you have to be bigger then me, now small...grow smaller." It said.

Fluttershy close her eyes as a bright appear.

* * *

Fluttershy open her eyes to see herself in Sweet Apple Arcs. But how did she get there?

She last remember seeing the Ghost Filly. Did she dream the whole thing? To make sure she look on her back. The Ghost Seeker 3000 was still there.

She look around but saw only apple trees and no sign of Apple Jack's farm.

Then she heard something coming from the trees.

Fluttershy eyes widen as the ghost filly from before was now bigger and almost as tall as Canerlot Castle!

Fluttershy watch as it stomp the ground and made shockwaves that head for her.

Luckily there was a gasp between the shockwaves and Fluttershy went in between them.

Then two giant apple trees appear out of the ground and had full grow apples. The filly buck them and giant apples fell from the trees and boucle toward her.

Fluttershy dodge them and watch as they boucle into the trees, but one boucle off the tree and roll on the ground.

Fluttershy quickly remember about the toy apple and shuck it up.

It was so big that the Ghost Seeker 3000 couldn't pull it in, but held it in place.

Fluttershy turn around and aim at the Ghost Filly. She push the blow button and the apple flew into the filly.

Fluttershy then try to shuck it up since it was stun with out a flashlight

Fluttershy kept going until it heath reach 75, where it broke free.

She watch as it stomp the ground twice making two shockwaves.

Fluttershy went in between the gasp and dodge the falling apples that the filly made.

She shuck one up that boucle off a tree and aim it at the ghost filly.

Once it was stun again, Fluttershy started to shuck it up again.

This time it broke free at 50 HP and repeat it stomping attack, only tree times instead.

Fluttershy had a harder time dodge the shockwaves and the fall apples, but didn't get hit.

She shot the giant apple again and shuck up the filly while it was stun.

It broke free again at 25 HP.

This time the attacks came faster, Fluttershy was hit two times by the shockwaves and three by the apples, but still fought back.

Fluttershy shot the giant apple and shuck the stun filly.

Finally the Ghost Filly was shuck inside the Ghost Seeker 3000 and Fluttershy jump for joy.

Once more a bright light appear and Fluttershy close her eyes.

* * *

Fluttershy open her eyes to see that she was back in the Mansion.

The room was lint and a chest was there as well as a picture. The picture has something on it.

Fluttershy look closer and saw some pony she knew.

"Apple Jack!" she cried and took the picture down. Apple Jack head was down and her hat cover her eyes.

Fluttershy was worry that Apple Jack might be hurt and had to hurry to Ghost Studies, but first check the chest which had a key, But this key was shape different then the rest.

It was shape like a heart. Then her Ghost Looker play the theme again and Fluttershy answer.

"Fluttershy! Thank goodness I thought I lost you." Ghost Studies said in relief.

"Ghost Studies I caught three of your Picture Ghosts and fond Apple Jack." Fluttershy said.

"Really? Well good going Fluttershy! Being her back to the shack, I have something that will help her." Ghost Studies said and the view turn off.

Fluttershy pick up Apple Jack's picture and walk out of the Mansion.

* * *

Back at the shack Fluttershy saw a strange machine with Ghost Studies standing there.

"Well done Fluttershy my dear, you have caught three Picture Ghost and save one of your friends, this machine will turn all the Picture Ghosts back into well...pictures. Also it can work in reverse." He explain.

Fluttershy looks at the machine then back at Ghost Studies.

"I call it the Ghost Pictureficationizer." He said again and Fluttershy look at him confuse.

"I know I need to work on the name, but let's take care of the ghost you caught first. Please place the hose of the Ghost Seeker 3000 over there." Ghost Studies said pointing to a vent near the Ghost Pictureficationizer.

Fluttershy did and watch as the three Picture Ghost appear in the first part of the machine.

They went though what look like a wash cycle then one by one were lay on a fame, shock by electric and press in the fame.

After they were done, Fluttershy turn to Ghost Studies.

"OK, now it your friend turn. Just place her at the of the machine." Ghost Studies told her.

"Don't worry Apple Jack, we'll have you out in no time." Fluttershy whisper and set Apple Jack's picture in the machine.

"I should warn you that it might sting her a little." Ghost Studies spoke up.

Fluttershy turn back to him with wide eyes

"WHAT?" Fluttershy cried, but the machine started up.

Apple Jack was press, shock, pull off the fame and place in the wash cycle. After that Apple Jack went up to the vent were Fluttershy peek in.

"Apple Jack?" she whisper.

Then the vent started to shake and Fluttershy duck as Apple Jack shot out of the vent.

Fluttershy pick herself up and face Apple Jack.

Apple Jack flank was in the air and her hat cover her head.

"Now Ah know how a buck tree feels." Apple Jack said as she stood up.

Fluttershy just stood there with a happy look on her face. Then a tear came down her cheek and she started laughing.

She could believe that Apple Jack she said that she knew what a buck tree feels because they don't feel anything at all.

Apple Jack turn to Fluttershy who was now laughing her flank off a bit.

"What wrong Fluttershy?" She ask.

"I'm...just...glad...you...are...ok." She said in between laughs.

Apple Jack look confuse until Ghost Studies spoke up.

"Give her time, you just shot out of the vent like a shooting star." He said.

"A Shooting Star? And who are you?" Apple Jack ask.

"My name is Ghost Studies and Fluttershy had save you from the Ghost in the Mansion." Ghost Studies said as Fluttershy try to control her laughing.

* * *

Area 1 Clear!

Fluttershy has caught, **Books, Rare Gem **and **Apple Flower**.

There area one. While I was work on this I check the Luigi's Mansion guide to see how many ghost where in the next area, base on the number of Picture Ghosts will made the next few chapters longer or shorter. So grab you Ghost gear because we are going back in, next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

Fluttershy's Mansion

**Phantom Fan 21: **Area 2. Boy this will be long. Not only am I going to make new ghosts but now have to do six Picture Ghosts! Of course I believe all their HP is 100 so the boss fight for Area 2 will be the longest. Also the poll for Pinkie game crossover will end at the end of this month instead next month. Also if Pinkie doesn't do the game NiGHTS, Rarity will. Right now all I have for Pinkie poll is Kirby. If noting change that will be Pinkie game crossover. Any way on with the story.

* * *

Ghost Studies full Apple Jack up on what Fluttershy be doing.

Ether to say Apple Jack was surprise. She never thought Fluttershy, the most timed pony ever, will go though a Mansion full with ghosts.

"And Fluttershy is going back in there?" Apple Jack ask.

"Of course, if she wants to." Ghost Studies said.

Fluttershy just look at the Ghost Seeker 3000. She caught three Picture Ghosts and save Apple Jack. But knew she still had to save the rest of her friends.

"Fluttershy?", Apple Jack ask, "Are you going to go back in the Mansion? I mean Ah can take over if you want."

Fluttershy shook her head.

"No, Apple Jack, I'm going back in.", Fluttershy said, "I am the only one that can save our friends. Yes I'm scare but like Rainbow Dash says, I don't leave my friends hanging."

Apple Jack look at Fluttershy in surprise. She admitted that she was scare but was still going back in.

"OK. Just be careful, ya hear?" Apple Jack said.

"Of course I will." Fluttershy said and hug Apple Jack.

She hug back and then watch as Fluttershy walk out of the shack and up to the Mansion.

Like before, Fluttershy open the Mansion door and peek in.

"Hello?" she said with a little stronger voice.

* * *

Fluttershy notices that the Foyer was lint up. She guess that after catching the tree Picture Ghost the room light up.

Fluttershy then saw a door that had a heart shape on it and cover in thrones.

When she got closer, the door flash and the thrones disappear.

She walk up to it and unlock it.

Once inside, she notices she was in another hallway, but this one lead to more hallways and more doors.

She took out her Ghost Looker and check her map.

All but one door was lock, in the north-west part of the hall.

Following the map, Fluttershy reach to what looks like a bathroom.

Once inside the door lock itself and two White Shadowbolts appear.

Fluttershy ran around them and shine her light one of them, then started to shuck it up.

But one avoided the light and sneak behind Fluttershy and grab her.

Fluttershy 'epp' and lost hold of the ghost she was trying to catch.

Fluttershy snap out of her scare and started to shake the Shadowbolt ghost off.

After a while it come off and Fluttershy move to another part of the room.

There she waited for the two White Shadowbolts.

Once they were close she shine her light on both of them and caught them. She did the same with two more that appear.

After that the lights turn on and Fluttershy saw an key on the self.

Using the Ghost Seeker 3000, she pull the key down to her.

After checking were the key went she check on the new Shadowbolts Ghost she caught.

_'Grabbing Shadowbolts_

_These Shadowbolts are different then the rest. They attack by grabbing you. However these ones are noting like the ones you will see later in the Mansion. Red Grabbing Shadowbolts will hold you tighter then their white counter parts. Mirror Grabbing Shadowbolts and Cinema Grabbing Shadowbolts are invisible and can't be seen like their other counter parts. The white ones has 10 HP and the others has 20 HP. So be on the look out for any._

_White: 10 HP_

_Red, Mirror, and Cinema: 20HP_

_All of them, weakness: Light and reflection and Shadows._

Fluttershy put the Ghost Looker away and left the Bathroom.

She walk to the lock door and open it.

Once inside she saw two mist that had no bodies and had mask on them.

Fluttershy try to shine her flashlight on them but the light reflect off them.

"Maybe I got to remove their mask." Fluttershy said to herself and started to shuck the masks up.

Once the mask were off, the mist ghosts attack.

Fluttershy move around the room and shine her light on both of them and started to shuck them up.

After catching those two, two more appear and Fluttershy caught them as well and did the same to the next pair.

After that, Fluttershy hear the Music change and saw two Pegasi Ghosts dancing.

Fluttershy took out her Ghost Looker and read their thoughts.

"Look dear we have a guest." "Yes she is a pretty one, hope she will watch our dance." Fluttershy read.

She put it away and watch the Ghosts dance.

After five minutes, Fluttershy decide it was time to move on.

"Um...I'm sorry but, I need to get going and I'm um, going to have to catch you." She said shyly but they pay no mind to her.

Fluttershy watch them dance until she saw them spit for a few seconds. Good thing Fluttershy watch their dance.

Because she had a feeling that she can catch them in a way and look like the spit was the best.

She took out her flashlight and waited for them to spit.

Once they did she shine he light on them.

They were stun and Fluttershy started to shuck them up.

Since she was catching two Picture Ghosts at the same time she had a hard time catching them.

Luckily she remember the pull trick and use it and caught them.

The lights turn back on and a chest appear with a key.

Fluttershy check her Ghost Looker and saw that the lock door was in the room.

She walk up to it and unlock it.

Inside the door relock it self and two Red Grabbing Shadowbolts and Blue Shadowbolts appear.

Fluttershy move around the room again and catch one Red and one Blue Shadowbolts.

Then caught the other two. The lights turn back on but noting appear.

That confuse Fluttershy a lot. She thought a chest appear every time she light up a room.

She look around and saw a button that said, "Do not push!"

Fluttershy would have follow what it said but believe one of her friends were some where in the room, so she push it.

The room shook and Fluttershy watch as the wall move down and saw another part of the room that was hidden.

After the wall stop, she walk down it and saw a poster hold the wall that said, "DANGER!".

Fluttershy look away for it and saw a trap door on the ground. Maybe there was a switch around some where?

Fluttershy look around the walls, but didn't see anything. She turn back to the poster and thought the switch was under it.

She pull it off and saw the switch she was looking for. She push it and turn back to the trap door.

It open and white fog appear from it. Then 50 Shadowbolts bust out of the trap door and Fluttershy scream.

Of course the last one out really surprise Fluttershy. It wasn't a Shadowbolt, but look to be an Alicorn the was black and had a starry mane and tail. On the front of it was a piece of armor. And on it and the flank was a moon.

Fluttershy could only think of one Alicorn that look like that and it wasn't Luna, it was Nightmare Moon!

"Well, well the last one! Fluttershy is here!" Nightmare Moon said smiling knowing she can now compete her plan then spotted the Ghost Seeker 3000 in her back.

"WHAT?! The Ghost Seeker 3000! Everypony scam!" She said and they all flew off.

After they all left, Fluttershy sign in relief. She thought she was a goner there then for a second. Then hear her Ghost Looker play it theme and answer it.

"Fluttershy! Are you ok?" Ghost Studies ask scare.

"Yes I'm fine, just had a ran in with some Shadowbolts that Rainbow Dash first met." She answer.

"Shadowbolts?" Apple Jack voice spoke over the com.

Fluttershy come back to the Shack, I have something for you." Ghost Studies said and the view turn off.

* * *

Once back at the shack Fluttershy told them about Nightmare Moon.

"SAY WHAT?!" Apple Jack yell.

"Now I think about it, it might have be indeed Nightmare Moon that caught all your friends and the Shadowbolts has spit up around the Mansion. Unlike the Shadowbolts ghosts you been catching, this one appear in the light rooms. Luckily for you I added something to your Ghost Looker. I call it the Shadow Finder! It let you know if there a Shadowbolt in the room. Be careful sometimes it will mistake something else." Ghost Studies explain.

"You are started to sound like Twi, sugar cube." Apple Jack said as she try to get what he was saying.

"Sorry, in shorter words it will be your look out for Shadowbolts in the rooms you been in before." Ghost Studies said again.

Fluttershy nods and went back to the Mansion.

* * *

**(A/N I won't do the names of the Shadowbolts but will have Fluttershy catch them before and after clearing the area she in. You can make up your own names if you what but, I don't what to take too long on this chapter do to that there is six Picture Ghost in this area.)**

Fluttershy enter the Mansion and decide to check all the rooms that had lights on. She walk up to the second floor and enter the first room she came to as she started exploring the Mansion.

She caught the Shadowbolt in that room and the other two rooms before heading over to the next door on the Second floor.

Then her Ghost Looker theme play and Fluttershy answer.

"Good going Fluttershy. Something strange has happen. The door leading to the washroom has been unlock on it own, you should check it out." Ghost Studies said and the view was turn off

Fluttershy check all the rooms and caught two more Shadowbolts in the rooms.

She return to the first floor and check all the rooms and catch three more, the head to the wash room.

Once in there, Fluttershy notices the light were off and didn't feel cold.

She turn on her flashlight and look around. Then notice something in the toilet and look in.

There was a key inside and Fluttershy grab it. Then wash both it and her hoofs in the sink.

She check her Ghost Looker and saw where the key went.

Fluttershy follow the map to a the lock door and enter it.

Inside Fluttershy felt cold but didn't see any ghost around.

Fluttershy wake around and saw a crystal ball.

When Fluttershy shine her flashlight on it an Picture Ghost appear.

She was dress like the time Pinkie dress as like the ghost.

"Don't be afraid dear, I am here to help you. I can tell you about your friends if you save them." it said.

"Well I did save Apple Jack." Fluttershy said.

"Well bring something back from her and I will tell what I know." The Ghost said and disappear.

Fluttershy look away and saw another door across from her.

She enter that one and heard the door lock itself.

Fluttershy took out her flashlight and waited for the Ghost to show up.

She heard them but didn't see any. Fluttershy move around and look in the large mirror.

There she saw a Mirror Grabbing Shadowbolt Ghost that was behind her.

It grab her and Fluttershy can feel her breath leaving her.

She shook it and saw two more Mirror Grabbing Shadowbolts. Using the mirror, Fluttershy caught them and the next three that appear.

This time a red chest appear and Fluttershy open it.

Inside was a medallion with had what look like a fire ball on it. Then heard her Ghost Looker and answer it.

"NICE JOB FLUTTERSHY!", Ghost Studies shouted causing Fluttershy to jump, "Sorry about that, you fond a fire element medallion, not you can shot fire out of your Ghost Seeker 3000. Just shuck up red fire sprits and you will shot flames. Some ghost will have ice on them and you will have to blow fire on them to catch. Also it might help on catching some of the Picture Ghosts as well."

Fluttershy took a breath and relax. She spotted a red sprit and shuck it up. The she heard, _'Fire power gain max. Can now blow fire.'_

Fluttershy look around and saw candles. Using the fire she gain she light them up. The door unlock itself, before leaving the room she search for the Shadowbolt, caught it and went back to the room she was in before.

Fluttershy saw candles there as well and light them up. A key appear near the top of one the pillars, Fluttershy shuck it down and check her map for the room.

She walk back into the hallway and started to head to were the door was until she spotted something.

It look like a floating candlebra across the hall.

Fluttershy walk to it and met two new Shadowbolts ghosts. One hang upside down and was pink and another was yellow and roll a bowling ball at her.

After catch those ghost she move on. She reach the floating candlebra and took out her Ghost Looker.

There she saw a Unicorn ghost and read it thought.

"If only I can get that beautiful Pegasus to notices me." She read.

_'He's must be shy like me, if he wants the Pegasus to notice him, it best for him to show himself.' _Fluttershy thought and light the candlebra.

Once the ghost appear he scream, "AH! FIRE!" and started to run. Fluttershy felt sorry for him and follow him back down the hall and into another unlock door.

Once inside the door hind her lock itself and two blue Shadowbolts appear.

Fluttershy caught them and then the White and Red Grabbing Shadowbolts.

The room lint up and Fluttershy walk up to the lock door.

During the fight she spotted the Unicorn ghost pass her. She unlock the door and enter the room to se the Unicorn Ghost trying to put out the candles.

Fluttershy then thought that this was one of the Picture Ghost and shine her light on him and started shuck him up.

Once that was done the room light up and a chest with a key inside appear.

Before moving on to the lock door, Fluttershy spotted a mouse hole. She couldn't shake the feel that she was missing some and took out her Ghost Looker and scan the hole.

When Fluttershy pull her Ghost Looker away, she was shuck in the hole!

Once she reach the other side she saw chest everywhere.

She open them and find large pile of bits and a new type of Shadowbolt ghost.

After catching all of them another chest appear and Fluttershy fond a crystal inside of it.

She catch the Shadowbolt in the room and went back thought the hole.

Fluttershy follow the map to the lock door and open it.

This room had instruments inside. She look them over and touch one. It started to play on it on.

Fluttershy listen to the tune it was playing, but was incomplete.

She touch the other instruments and a tune full the air.

(A/N can you guess what tune it playing? Here a hint. It play in Luigi's Mansion as well.)

Fluttershy listen to the tune for a while before looking over to a piano to see a ghost Pegasus appear.

My, my, what a lovely song. Did you make it dear?" It said.

Fluttershy just walk up to her and said noting.

"Would you like to hear one of my songs?" It ask and started to play.

Fluttershy knew that tune anywhere. It was one of Pinkie Pie's songs.

Once the ghost finish she ask, "Do you know what song that was?"

"Oh yes, my friend Pinkie Pie sings it, it Giggle at the Ghostly." Fluttershy answer.

"Yes that is right! You said you friend sings it? Well she must like it and now do you what to see my lovely music sheets?" The ghost said and the sheets started to fly at Fluttershy really fast.

Fluttershy duck and shuck them up. Then she stun the Ghost Pegasus and stuck her up as well.

One more that room light up and chest with another key appear. She caught the Shadowbolt in the room and check about the ghost she caught.

_'Ceiling Shadowbolts,_

_These are the weakness ghost ever! They can easily be shuck up and so can their counter parts, Bomb Ceiling Bolts. They are easy to catch but only appear on ceilings or trees. Because of this, you can just ignore them or catch them if you wish._

_Ceiling Shadowbolts and Bomb Ceiling Bolts HP: 0 Weakness: Just shuck them up.'_

Fluttershy roll her eyes on that one and read about the next one,

_Bowling Bolts,_

_These guys appear with the Ceiling Shadowbolts and share the same HP. However they attack by rolling bowling balls at you. Just beat them the same as the Ceiling Shadowbolts._

_Bowling Bolts HP:0 Weakness: Same as Ceiling Shadowbolts.'_

She roll her eyes again and check about the last ghost she caught,

_'Icy Shadow Bolts,_

_This are one of the tree elements ghost, their weakness is cover in ice and only fire can bring it out. After that, they are just like Normal Shadowbolts ghost._

_Icy Shadowbolts HP: 20 Weakness: Fire.'_

Fluttershy put her Ghost Looker away and walk to the lock door which wasn't far from her.

She unlock it and notices she was in a dining room and saw a big Earth Pony eating a whole butch of food. Nit to mention it was very messed and eating rudely.

"How rude! Didn't you mother tell you to eat right?" Fluttershy ask it, but it kept eating.

Fluttershy light the two candles and look at food it had. It was gong to take a long time before it finish. So Fluttershy decide to help it and shuck up all the food.

Then two Shadowbolts Ghost appear dress a waiters. Fluttershy watch as they gave him more food. She caught them and shuck up the rest of the food.

Once the food was gone the Earth Pony Ghost got mad and started to shoot fire a her.

Fluttershy quickly duck out of the way and thought it was impossible for a Earth Pony to shoot fire with out magic. Then again it a ghost. They might have their own ways of attack.

Fluttershy waiting until he tried himself out and stun him and shuck him up.

Even though he was big he can move fast to try and get away from Fluttershy.

Once she shuck him up, the light turn on and a green chest appear. Fluttershy open it and fond more bits.

She catch the Shadowbolt in the room and went though the unlock door and came to a kitchen.

She was attack by pots and pans as soon as she step in.

Fluttershy shuck them up. And look round. The lights didn't turn back on, so that means the ghost was hiding somewhere.

She look over the kitchen with the thought of what happen last time and use her Ghost Seeker 3000 to open everything.

Once she open the big metal door, (you know what I mean) a Icy Shadowbolt appear scaring Fluttershy a little.

Using the last of her flames she weaken the ghost and caught it.

The light turn back on and a blue chest appear. Fluttershy open it and saw a blue medallion with a drop on it.

She hear her Ghost Looker theme play and answer it.

"Well Fluttershy you have fond another medallion." Ghost Studies said, "with that you can shuck up water sprits. Oh you are getting close to powerful ghost. So be careful."

Fluttershy put the Ghost Looker away and saw a water sprit near by. She shuck it up and heard, '_Water Power gain max, you can now shot water.'_

Fluttershy look over to an door that was on fire but wasn't burning. She put the fire out and walk outside.

She saw a dog house and walk up to it, before she can pull out her Ghost Looker a ghost dog jump on her and lick her face.

"Down, down boy." Fluttershy said laughing. If there was one thing Fluttershy was good at, it was taking care of animals. Then a voice was heard.

"Hey! Keep that mutt quiet! I'm trying to sleep here!" Fluttershy look up and saw a skeleton of a pony appear.

The ghost dog started to whine and Fluttershy turn back to it.

"What wrong?" She ask.

The ghost dog wave it paw at the skeleton and Fluttershy knew just what it wants.

"Ok, just wait here." Fluttershy said and went up to the Ghost Skeleton and try to shuck him up, but didn't work.

Fluttershy dodge the bone throw at her and watch skeleton fell apart. Then she shine her light on it and started to shuck it up.

_30, 29, 28, 27, 26, 25,24,23,22,21, 19, 18, 16, 15, 14,13,12,11, 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, 0! Ghost caught!'_

After the ghost was shuck in and piece flew over to the dog and it lick it happily.

Fluttershy then thought that it might be a Picture Ghost.

"Um...I really don't want to, but I need to catch you." Fluttershy said.

The dog whine a little but understood. Fluttershy stun it and caught it without a problem.

The place lint up and Fluttershy look around. No chest appear this time and she knew sometime wasn't right.

She walk over to the dog house and scan it. Like with mouse hole, she was stuck in and come out on the other side.

Fluttershy pick herself up and look around. As she walk forward, three Skeletons ghost appear.

Fluttershy waited until a bone was thrown and caught them when they fell apart.

Then the giant tombstone started to glow. Fluttershy walk up to it and a lighting bolt hit it and made a Purple Ghost appear. It wasn't a pony so Fluttershy couldn't stop herself from getting really scare. A bright light cover the area as Fluttershy close her eyes.

* * *

When Fluttershy open them she saw that now she was in Cloudsdale!

But there was noting but clouds around her. Then the purple ghost appear and send it shadow to Fluttershy's and another ghost appear that was as big as Fluttershy.

Fluttershy ran from the black ghost and turn to shine her flashlight on it, but noting happen, it just kept coming to her.

Fluttershy then try to shuck it up and watch as it turn in a black ball that stood on the hose. Fluttershy look around and saw the purple ghost that was now a mist close by.

She ran up to it and fire the black ball. The Purple Ghost was stun and Fluttershy started to stuck it up.

At 75 HP it broke free and made more back ghost appear and made lighting appear and try to hit Fluttershy.

Fluttershy shuck up one of the black ghost and walk to the purple one and stay away from the other black one.

Once she reach the purple ghost, she shot the black one and Stun it. Fluttershy started to shuck it up again.

Once again it broke free at 50 HP and made more black ghost appear and made more lighting as well.

Fluttershy had a hard time dodge the black ghosts and was hit by two lighting bolts, but she still fought on.

She got one of black ghost and ran to the purple ghost and fire and it and shuck it up.

Once more it broke free at 25 HP and made more black ghosts and the lighting came much faster then before.

Fluttershy was hit by five lighting bolts and was almost hit by a sixth one when she roll out of the way.

She felt weak and can barely hold up the hose, but did anyways. She stuck a black ghost and get near the purple ghost whiling dodging the lighting bolts.

Once the Purple Ghost was stun, she stuck it and fell backwards.

A bright light appear once more as Fluttershy close her eyes.

* * *

Fluttershy open them painfully to see she was back at the Mansion again.

She stood up and notice an chest and a picture on the Tombstone. In the Picture was Rainbow Dash.

Fluttershy grab the picture and fell back down. Her body was sore. The fight almost kill her as she thought.

She wasn't going to lie. Hit by seven lighting bolts should have kill her and yet she still stood.

Fluttershy took out her Ghost Looker and call Ghost Studies.

"Fluttershy are you ok? We hear the thunder and I lost you! We fear the worst." He said.

"I got...got Rainbow...Dash." Fluttershy said weakly.

"Rainbow Dash?! Is she ok?" Apple Jack spoke up.

"Yes, just asleep like you." Fluttershy said picking herself back up.

"Well bring her back and we can help her get out of the picture." Ghost Studies said and the view turn off.

Fluttershy open the chest and fond a key shape like a club and Walk back to the shack.

* * *

Once there, Apple Jack care for Fluttershy wounds. Both she and Ghost Studies were surprise to hear that Fluttershy was hit by a lighting bolt seven times and was still able to walk.

Fluttershy empty the Ghost Seeker 3000 and place Rainbow Dash at the end of the Pictureficationizer

"You did make sure it won't hurt any more ponies right?" Apple Jack ask.

"Of course, I made it to were then is no pain if the other are free form their pictures." Ghost Studies said.

Apple Jack nods and turn to Fluttershy who was holding herself up against the Pictureficationizer before moving away from it.

"I still had some bugs to work out." Ghost Studies added at the last second.

"WHAT?!" Apple Jack shouted as the machine started up.

Like Apple Jack, Rainbow was push, shock, pull of the fame and went though then water cycle and into the vent.

Then it shook and Rainbow shot out of it. Like Apple Jack she landed with her flank in the air and her eyes were spinning.

"So dizzy, now I know how Depry feels when she crashes." Rainbow said with her eyes still spinning.

Fluttershy laugh a little because her sides still hurt. Both Apple Jack and Ghost Studies help Rainbow Dash up before Apple Jack went back to caring for Fluttershy's wounds.

* * *

Area 2 Clear!

Fluttershy caught **Dancing Pegasi, Fire Light, Melody Music, Big Snack, Doggy,** and **Nightmare**

Longest Chapter ever! Over 4,000 words! And the next area has seven! That might make me get almost 5,000 words! Wow! This took me almost all day to write. Anyway, what do you think about Nightmare Moon return? No, Luna didn't become her again, This is the Ghost of Nightmare Moon. And yes, I had Fluttershy get hit by lighting seven times. I know it take about one hit to maybe kill you in real live, but this is a story. Plus I don't what Fluttershy to be a god, so she going to be hit by strong attacks. Fluttershy will be fine and will cont. though the Mansion. So get your ghost gear again because we're not done yet!


	4. Chapter 4

Fluttershy's Mansion

**Phantom Fan 21: **Area 3. This one has seven ghosts. So it might be longer then the last chapter. Rarity will be save in this one. Of course Fluttershy is still hurt after her last battle, but all the ghost hunting she been doing has change her a little. So she going to keep going. Also to any one that thought King Boo was going to be in last chapter, he's not. The Ghost of Nightmare Moon will play like him. Well here's to another long chapter.

* * *

Rainbow Dash stood in shock as Apple Jack told her the whole story. Fluttershy has recover a bit from her last battle but still felt a little weak.

Rainbow turn to her friend and ask, "And she still going back in there?"

"Yes Rainbow Dash, like you said, I never leave my friends hanging." Fluttershy answer standing back up.

"Wow Fluttershy, when did you get all brave?" Rainbow ask.

"RAINBOW DASH!" Apple Jack yell.

"It fine Apple Jack and to answer your question Rainbow, ever since I went in that mansion to save you and Apple Jack." Fluttershy said and then remember something.

"I need something from you guys. A Picture Ghost say that it'll help me each time I save one of you." She said.

"Why would a Picture Ghost what something like that?" Apple Jack ask.

"It must be Item Finder.", Ghost Studies spoke up, "She a ghost that cares for the living and help any way she can but, only if you had a item."

Apple Jack nods and gave Fluttershy a apple she had. Rainbow sign and pull put one of her feathers with a small 'ow' and gave it to Fluttershy as well.

Fluttershy thanks her friends and grab the Ghost Seeker 3000 and left the shack.

Rainbow follow out side and watch as Fluttershy walk up to the mansion.

"Be careful Fluttershy." She whisper and watch her enter the Mansion.

* * *

Fluttershy walk in the foyer and though the double doors.

Follow her map she reach the lock door that was cover in spikes. When she got close the spikes disappear and she unlock the door.

Once she went though she notices she was back out side, only in a different part.

As she walk around she saw three Bomb Ceilings Bolts and a Ceiling Shadowbolt, when she caught and a green chest appear.

She open it and fond more bits. Then notices a well close by. Fluttershy look down in it and climb down.

Once at the bottom Fluttershy took out her Flashlight and look around. She saw a hole and when in.

As she went farer in, she notices it was getting smaller, so she put her flashlight away and started to crawl.

Fluttershy crawl until she reach the end. She pull herself to a opening and look around the area she could see.

She soon spotted Nightmare Moon with her back turn to her. Fluttershy then look at a picture that she was staring at.

Inside the picture was Twilight!

"Get me out of here!" Fluttershy heard.

Fluttershy back out of the hole and roll to a sitting position. She was speechless. She just saw Twilight alive in a picture.

She calm herself down and went back to the ladder she climb down. There was a Ceiling Shadowbolt waiting for her.

She caught easily and a chest appear. Inside was a key.

Fluttershy climb out of the well and went to the lock door, which she unlock and enter.

Once there she saw a Earth Pony Ghost that remind her of Big Mac, but this one was lifting weights and was black instead of red.

Fluttershy read his thought.

"Boy that pony is pretty, but she needs more muscle on her." She read.

"How rude!" Fluttershy said after reading it.

She look around and saw three punching bags. Fluttershy wasn't a fighter but knew she had try.

Of course when she hoof-punch the bag, she hit it really softly. It barely move.

The Ghost laugh at her try and went back to lifting.

Fluttershy was really mad. She came into this Mansion to save her friends and she can't even hoof-punch a punching bag?!

Fluttershy was so upset that she punch the bag again only this time much harder!

The bag swag and hit the Picture Ghost and was knock away and floated back up.

"Hey! What you do that for? You want to fight?" He said and try to punch her.

Fluttershy move around her anger still show in her face.

Fluttershy punch two more bags and knock the ghost down and stuck him up.

After that she calm down and the lights turn back on, along with a green chest.

Fluttershy open it and fond bits instead of a key.

Fluttershy look around and fond a Shadowbolts in the room but still no key.

Then notices the treadmill on the far side of the room.

She step on it and started to run. It was hard running on two hoofs but she kept going until a key appear.

She grab and saw that the lock door wasn't far from her and lead back to the hallway she was in before, giving her a shortcut.

Fluttershy turn and walk up some stairs and saw a door on fire. Using the rest of her water she put it out and enter the room.

Once inside two Grabbing Shadowbolts appear and Fluttershy caught them.

A light blue chest appear on the table, but the Ghost Seeker made her to heavy to climb up the table.

She spotted something on the floor and walk up to it. Once she step on it, she was fling towards the ceiling, but landed on her hoofs.

Fluttershy saw the same thing above the table and walk over to it. She down back down and open the chest.

Inside was a white Medallion with a snowflake on it. Then her Ghost Looker theme play.

"Well, well, Fluttershy, you fond the Ice Medallion. This Medallion a louds you to shoot ice." Ghost Studies explain before Fluttershy spoke up.

"Um I saw Twilight." She said. At her friend name Apple Jack and Rainbow Dash appear on the screen.

"You fond Twilight?" Rainbow ask. "Is she ok?" Apple Jack ask as well.

"Yes, she trap inside a picture like you two were, only she awake and knows what going on." She answer.

"Don't worry my dear Fluttershy we find a way to save her, in the mean time keep an eye out for the rest of your friends." Ghost Studies said and the view turn off.

Fluttershy walk out of the tea room and went into a unlock room that lock itself after words.

Fluttershy saw a water sprit and replace her ice with water. She look around before a fierily Shadowbolt appear.

Fluttershy remove the flames and caught it. A green chest appear and she open it to find bits.

After that she check the ghost.

_'Fire Shadowbolts,_

_One of the three elements ghost, just remove their fire and catch them._

_Weakness: Water. HP: Same as Icy Shadowbolt.'_

walk out of the room and head back for some ice. She had a feeling that she was going to need it.

Once she had some ice, she went to a unlock door and enter it.

She heard water being splash which confuse her. Ghosts don't take showers, right?

Fluttershy knew it was rude, but look any way. Inside was big unicorn ghost. It was using a lot of water and Fluttershy read it thoughts.

"Noting feels better then a hot shower, just a long as it doesn't get cold." She read.

Fluttershy knew she had to catch the ghost and said quietly, "Sorry."

After putting some ice in the water, she shuck the ghost up.

The lights turn on and a chest appear, which had a key.

Fluttershy walk out of the bathroom and check her map.

There was still some unlock doors and there was one close to her. She enter that one and saw a earth pony that was has old as Granny Smith.

Fluttershy read her thought as well. "Huh, Knitting is all I can do, but I'll never quit." she read.

Fluttershy then notices some balls of yarn and walk up to them.

Then they started to on their own. Fluttershy shuck one of them up and saw the ghost move around without leave it chair.

Fluttershy shot the ball of yarn at it and move away before she can get hit.

She repeat it with the other two yarn balls until the ghost was stun. Then stuck it up.

After the room light up and chest appear with a key. Before leaving, Fluttershy caught the Shadowbolt in the room.

She went to the unlock door and enter it.

Fluttershy saw the room look normal and walk to the door across from her.

Then she appear right back in the same room! Fluttershy try it a few times before thinking there was a trick to the room.

Fluttershy then saw candles. Good thing she switch her ice with fire. She light them up and stood in the middle of the star pad that she was over.

Then two black Shadowbolts appear. Fluttershy caught them and two Mask mist appear.

Fluttershy remove their masks and stuck them up and two more mask mist appear and a Grabbing Shadowbolt took their place. She caught them and the lights turn on.

She caught the Shadowbolt and went into the next room. There she saw a telescope and look thought it.

She saw the moon and thought how she can. There were clouds everywhere when she arrive.

After look from the Telescope, she saw meteor shadow. She watch it. Even though it wasn't real, it look like the one she seen with her friends.

Then spotted something across from her. It look like a book. But how was Fluttershy good to get it? The Ghost Seeker 3000 made her to heavy to fly.

She knew there was a trick to this room as well. She place together the pieces and stuck up one of the Meteors and shot the moon.

It broke and a path appear. Fluttershy cross it and pick up the book. She notices it was Twilight's book.

Twilight always carry a book for things she doesn't know and never leave it behind. Maybe Twilight left behind as a clue for her incase she came to the Mansion?

Fluttershy put the book with apple and feather and left the room. She went to the lock door and enter it.

Inside she saw a thin ghost floating around and using his horn to move a stick around and shot the balls on the table.

They boucle around the room and Fluttershy remember the last fight and repeat it.

She caught the ghost and the lights turn on. A green chest appear and Fluttershy collect the bits inside it.

Fluttershy went in the next room and the door lock itself. Fluttershy then saw a projector like the time she and all the Pegasi had to get water to Cloudsdale. Spike mess up that one.

She turn it on and waited for something to show up. Something did but it wasn't a picture, it was a shadow.

Fluttershy felt something grab her and squeeze her really hard. She knew it was one of the Grabbing Shadowbolts Ghost. It was the ones she didn't see yet.

She shook it off and caught it. Then three more appear. Using the shadows she caught them and the two after them. Then light turn on and a chest appear.

Fluttershy open the chest and fond a gem. She knew it was Rarity's. She place it with the others and leave the room.

Fluttershy went back to the second floor and went to a room that unlock itself.

She went inside and saw two ghosts that were twins just like the Cakes twins only older.

"Hey what to play?" One ask. Fluttershy didn't answer. The last time she _play_ with a ghost she was send to a look alike of Sweet Apple Arcs.

"It just hide and seek." The other side.

Fluttershy thought about and said, "Ok."

"Good now can you wait outside, please?" The first ask.

Fluttershy went out the room and waited. She didn't wait long until she heard, "Ok! We're ready!"

She walk in and saw four toy boxes. Fluttershy had to think. These were ghosts, they can be trickery.

Fluttershy walk up to the first box and open it. One of the twins pop out.

"Hey you fond me." It said not sounding happy.

Fluttershy then turn to the other three toy boxes. The next got to be in one of them. She decide to check the three box and was right. The second twin pop out.

"HEY! NO FAIR! YOU CHEATED!" They twins shouted and disappear.

They reappear, one was flying and the other was running around, both try to hit Fluttershy.

Fluttershy jump out of their was and stun the unicorn ghost and stuck it up.

Once that one was gone, Fluttershy turn to the other twin. She stun him when it got close to the ground.

Fluttershy stuck it up and the room lit up. A chest appear and inside was a cupcake.

"Odd place for Pinkie's cupcakes to show up." Fluttershy said shaking her head.

She check her stuff. She has one thing from each of her friends. So she should talk to the ghost that Ghost Studies call Item Finder.

Fluttershy walk up to the door leading back to the second hallway and back to the room Item Finder was.

She shine her light in the crystal ball and Item Finder appear.

"I see you have return.", She said, "Do you have a item from your friends?"

Fluttershy hand over the apple she got from Apple Jack.

"Ah the apple from the farm pony, You are one of the Elements of Harmony, Yes?" She ask.

Fluttershy nods

"The crystal tells me your friends are alive, but trap. Were I can't see." She said in a spooky voice.

Fluttershy waited until she stop.

"That all I can say, unless you have something else." Item Finder said and Fluttershy took the apple back and gave her Rainbow's feather.

"A feather from the fast Pegasus. She one of your friends, yes?" she ask.

Fluttershy nods again.

"One of your friends is trap in a painting in a "odd" altar some where in this Mansion." She said in the spooky voice again.

Again Fluttershy waited until she stop.

"That all I have, unless you have something else." She said again.

Fluttershy took the feather and gave Twilight's book.

"A book from the reading Unicorn. There an note inside, aloud me to read it for you.", Item Finder said, " 'Fluttershy it a trap!' It appears that she was warning you."

Fluttershy nods and takes back the book and hand her the gem.

"A gem from the white unicorn. It is lovey." Item Finder said and read her crystal ball.

"The Shadowbolts are the follows of a Nightmare Moon, they grow stronger in numbers, but fear the Ghost Seeker 3000." She read.

Fluttershy knew that much already. She took back the gem and gave the cupcake to her last.

"Hm? A cupcake? What it doing here? Oh I see it from the pink pony who always happy." She said with a smile.

"Oh what this? Another reading? Hm, Nightmare Moon has brought some one back but who?" Item Finder said looking closer.

"Come on! Work! Ah here we are. WHAT?! IT CAN'T BE!" She yell.

Fluttershy look at her in worry.

"What is it?" She ask almost scare to find out.

"Nightmare Moon has some how brought back Discord! But you and your friends defeat him long ago." She answer.

Fluttershy was surprise, She saw Discord herself, he was still trap in stone.

"Ah! My powers are gone. I did what I can and I'm happy with it. Now I can return to my picture." Item Finder said.

"Thank you for your help." Fluttershy said and ready her Ghost Seeker 3000.

"Your welcome dear, good luck against Nightmare Moon." Item Finder said and Fluttershy caught her with out a problem.

The lights turn on and a chest that had a key in appear. Fluttershy grab it and the Shadowbolt in the room and left.

Fluttershy head back up to the second floor and to the lock door. Something told her she needed some ice and pick it up on the way.

She enter the lock room and look around. She heard the door lock behind her, but saw no ghost.

She knew they were hiding. She use the Ghost Seeker to draw three Water Shadowbolts out.

Fluttershy use her ice to freeze the water off them and caught them as well.

The lights turn on and chest with a key inside appear. Fluttershy caught the Shadowbolt hiding in the room and check on the new ghost she just caught.

_'Watery Shadowbolts,_

_One of the three elements ghost, use ice to freeze the water that hind their weakness._

_HP: Same as Icy and Fire Shadowbolts Weakness: Ice_

Then went outside to the balcony.

Once out there, here Ghost Looker went crazy. Fluttershy soon saw why.

There floating around were 15 Shadowbolts Ghost. She creep closer and they stop.

"A Pony fond her way up here. We have to reward her. Let's say we show her what we can do!" They all said and disappear.

They appear round Fluttershy who couldn't help to jump and scream. She fell and the Shadowbolts case a bright light that made Fluttershy close her eyes.

* * *

Fluttershy open to see she was now on the balcony of Carousel Boutique but now sign of Ponyville anywhere, Just like Apple Jack Farm.

Then she heard an laugh and look up above her. She saw a Giant Shadowbolt fall towards her.

Fluttershy screams once more and ran out of the way. The Giant Shadowbolt slam the ground knocking Fluttershy off her hoofs.

"You cause enough trouble for our queen. Now face and fear the power of Darkness!" It said and the fight began.

Fluttershy already knew her flashlight was useless in this fight and ran round the balcony of Carousel Boutique.

Fluttershy stop as she saw a unicorn statues that was cover in ice.

_'Strange, I know Rarity doesn't have statues on her house.' _Fluttershy thought before hearing the hoofs of the giant Shadowbolt behind her.

Fluttershy move away and the Giant Shadowbolts hit the statue and bust back into 15 Shadowbolts.

Fluttershy try to stuck them up but they were too high.

She then remember her ice. She look and saw she had a lot left. She shot her ice and froze five Shadowbolts. Then she stuck them up.

She notices every time she stuck one up her ice refill. Then the remaining Shadowbolts reform back into the giant Shadowbolt.

Fluttershy notices this time it was smaller, but also faster.

Fluttershy went need the ice statues again and wait for the giant ghost. Once it got there, she move and it bust back in Shadowbolts.

Fluttershy use her ice again and caught three Shadowbolts before they reform.

Fluttershy was almost crush during this part of the fight, but got away without getting hurt. Though she had a few close calls.

Fluttershy ran to one of the statues and waited. Then move went it got close and it bust into seven Shadowbolts.

This time Fluttershy had a harder time catching them.

They figure out Fluttershy shots ice at them when she looks at them. So they brake off their attack when she does.

Fluttershy was able to get two by surprise by turning when they were really close, before they reform.

Fluttershy was hit by the shock waves and was really close on getting crush, but still made the Giant Shadowbolts bust by the statues.

She caught three this time before they reform.

It was now even faster and Fluttershy had to dive out of some bounces before it bust again.

Fluttershy caught two more and watch as the last two floated above her.

She guess that they won't reform if there not enough Shadowbolts for it.

She caught one at a time before the battle end.

A bright light appear and Fluttershy close her eyes.

* * *

Fluttershy open them she see she was back on the balcony of the Mansion.

There laying on the ground was a picture that had Rarity in it.

Fluttershy pick it up and smile. Just two more to go and this nightmare will be over. Of course she still had to catch Nightmare Moon.

Fluttershy open the cheat that appear and fond the of diamonds.

Then her Ghost Looker theme play and she answer it.

"Fluttershy! Thank goodness! You'll still there! We lost track of you for a while." Ghost Studies said relief.

"Yeah! We hope that the ghost didn't get ya." Rainbow tease.

"Rainbow Dash quit that!" Apple Jack said.

"I got Rarity." Fluttershy said.

"Rarity?! She's fine right?" Rainbow ask.

"Yeah, she asleep." Fluttershy said.

"Good! How about you can back to the shack? I'll have some food waiting for you. A daisy sandwich with a side of wild Flowers." Ghost Studies said and the view turn off.

Fluttershy held up Rarity's Picture and walk back down and out the Mansion

* * *

After some daisy sandwiches, Fluttershy empty the Ghost Seeker 3000.

"Well I think I got all the bugs fix, so she shouldn't be hurt to bad." Ghost Studies said and started the machine before the others can make sure he did.

Rarity call out as she was press, shock, pull off the fame and place in the wash cycle then send to the vent.

Rainbow flew closer to make sure her friend was alright.

"Ahmm, Rainbow? I wouldn't be that close." Apple Jack said.

Before Rainbow could ask why, Rarity shot out of the vent and crash into Rainbow Dash.

Rarity lay on top of Rainbow Dash and said, "Darling please don't put me though that again, that was the. worst. possible. thing!"

Apple Jack and Fluttershy both bust out laughing.

Apple Jack was because what Rarity said and Fluttershy for seeing her friends was alright.

"And remind me to stay away from the vent." Rainbow said looking at her friend.

* * *

Area Four Clear!

Fluttershy caught **Weight lift,** **Watery Dam, Yarn Weaver, Shooting Ace, Hide Spot and Seek Spot, Item Finder **and **Shadowboltlossus.**

Pinkie Pie is next. Fluttershy finds Twilight but what save her until Area 5. If you can just the battlefield for the boss gives hits on who going to be save. After taking the lighting seven times I thought I go easy on her this time. Also I now on YouTube. I'll be reading some of my stories off of there. However I join yesterday show I don't have a whole lot done. The first chapter of Fluttershy's Mansion is up and I'll do the others in time. Please review and check out my YouTube videos.


	5. Chapter 5

Fluttershy's Mansion

**Phantom Fan 21: **Area 4. The last area. At first I thought there was five areas, but look up the game and saw there was four. So Fluttershy will recuse Pinkie after catching the last Picture Ghost and then fight Nightmare Moon to save Twilight in this chapter. Also I'm thinking about do a Second Game crossovers, But they wouldn't be related to this ones. I get more into those later. And a reminder, the Poll for which game Pinkie Pie should do ends at this end of the month. The votes I got is, 5 for Kirby, 2 for NiGHTS, and 0 for Knight. And if Pinkie does Kirby, I might base it more off the show, Kirby Right back at ya!, then the games. I will give Pinkie Kirby's powers. Well this her the last Area, but not the last Chapter.

* * *

Apple Jack and Rainbow Dash told Rarity what was going on with the Mansion and Fluttershy.

Like her two friends, she was surprise that Fluttershy was going back in.

"She going back in?! But I thought she was too scare to go though things like that!" Rarity yell, not believing what she heard.

"I am scare, Rarity.", Fluttershy said, "But Pinkie Pie and Twilight are still in trouble and I need to save them."

Rarity just look at Fluttershy not sure what to do.

"Well Sugar cube, good luck in there." Apple Jack said.

"Yeah show those ghost who should be scare!" Rainbow added.

"It time Fluttershy, The last rooms of the Mansion awaits you." Ghost Studies said.

Fluttershy nods and puts on the Ghost Seeker 3000 and walk out the shack and back into the Mansion.

* * *

Fluttershy walk back up the Balcony and to the door that was cover in spikes. The spikes disappear and Fluttershy walk to the door.

Then lighting strike around her before a large one strike the Mansion.

Fluttershy 'epp' as the lights sudden turn off. Then her Ghost Looker theme play and answer it.

"Fluttershy! Are you ok?!" Ghost Studies said in worry.

"I'm fine it just that the lights turn off." Fluttershy said.

"That bad, As you know Ghosts love the dark and will come out. With the power off on the whole Mansion they will come from every where!" Ghost Studies explain.

"Hey Fluttershy!", Apple jack spoke up, "I just remember something. Before I was caught I saw Breaker switch in the basement."

"Yes, if you get to the Basement you can turn the power back on." Ghost Studies said happily.

Fluttershy sign in relief. She put away the Ghost Looker and unlock the door first and enter.

She decide to check out the part of the top floor while she was there.

She enter the unlock door and heard it lock behind her.

Fluttershy turn and saw a Black, Mirror and a Orange Shadowbolts ghost appear in the room.

Fluttershy caught the first two easily but the last one kept stomping the ground as she got near it.

Finally, she stun it and caught it. Because the power was off, Fluttershy knew the light wouldn't turn on after she caught them.

Fluttershy heard her Ghost Looker theme and answer it.

"Fluttershy you hang up right before I can tell you something." Ghost Studies said.

"Oh! I'm sorry." Fluttershy said softly. She didn't mean to be rude. She thought they were done talking.

"It fine, dear. Any way, there a ghost that was hiding when you first came to the Mansion after getting the Ghost Seeker 3000. I heard he like mirrors, so check the rooms that has one." Ghost Studies said and the view turn off.

_'Wasn't there a room or two with and mirror in them?' _Fluttershy thought and went to check.

As Fluttershy walk back down she was attack by ghosts. She ignore them and continue to search the Mansion.

A few times she had to catch them. Then she reach the mirror room but, fond noting inside.

_"Wait, this is the wrong room. No pony would use this mirror unless it was the whole family.' _Fluttershy thought and left the room.

Then remember another room that had a mirror in it. The Wardrobe room.

She move there and had to catch the ghost that got in the way.

She knew it was pointless. They kept coming back but she needed to get to the room.

Once there she saw the Picture Ghost. It look like Filthy Rich only dress as a normal pony would.

She read his mind.

"Hey! What are you doing here!? Get out! No pony what me anyway!" She read.

"I'm sorry but I have to turn the power back on and I need to catch you." Fluttershy said.

But the ghost didn't listen. He disappear and Fluttershy look around for him.

The fight was soon join by the ghosts that case her though out the mansion.

Fluttershy then felt something behind her and turn around.

The Picture Ghost was trying to scare her, but Fluttershy gotten use to the scares around the Mansion and stun him with her flashlight.

Fluttershy then started to shuck him up, along with the ghost in the room.

She caught all of them and a chest appear with a key inside.

Fluttershy left the room and use her map to get to the basement.

Once she was in basement, she saw the door and unlock it.

Inside was a switch that was on the wall. Fluttershy ran to it.

More Ghosts appear trying to stop Fluttershy from turning back on the power.

Fluttershy push forward and reach the switch, which she pull down and the lights turn on.

The Ghosts scream as they were hit by the lights.

Fluttershy sat down and catch her breath. She did it, she got the power to turn back on.

A chest appear in the room with another key.

She grab it and the Shadowbolt that was in the room and walk out the door.

She saw the room was still dark and started to look around.

She clean up the dirt that was on the ground and check the barrels.

She soon fond two Pink Shadowbolts and rise her eyebrow at the look of them.

She move away as they attack. She stun them caught them.

The lights turn on and chest with a key appears.

Before moving on, she check the two new ghost she caught.

_'Stomping Shadowbolts,_

_These guys are far bigger and stronger then you normal Shadowbolts ghosts. They stomp the ground as you get close to them. However they can be caught easily._

_HP:20 Weakness: Do I even need to say?'_

Fluttershy just shook her head and look up the other one.

_Pink Shadowbolts,_

_These guys chose a color to wear. They are just like the Blue Shadowbolts only stronger. Their hoof punch can knock you off all your hoofs. Besides being stronger, the as really easy to catch._

_HP:30 Weakness: What the point of telling you any more.'_

Fluttershy laugh. She got the idea what the ghosts weakness was. She was wondering when it will tell her.

Fluttershy get the key and catch the Shadowbolt in the room and walk back to the top of the Mansion.

She made it there without a problem due to the lights were turn back on.

She enter the room that the three ghost she attack before, but the lights were still off.

That confuse Fluttershy a lot. But then again she didn't check to see if she caught all the ghost.

She saw giant chests around the room and open them.

Two Ghost Skeletons appear and threw a bone at her.

Fluttershy dodge the bones and stun then caught them.

The lights turn on and a green chest appear.

Fluttershy open it and collet the bits inside and the Shadowbolt in the room as well.

She unlock the door in the room and enter it.

She saw she was now in a room now with clocks everywhere.

She even saw three Ghost Ponies dress like Princess Celestia guards only with Luna Cutie mark on them.

Fluttershy turn back to the clocks and started to whine one up.

It started to go choo-choo and Fluttershy back away.

Soon the other clocks join in and the three ghost ponies started to move.

Fluttershy was as they walk up to her and try to hit her with there spears.

Fluttershy duck under one and then jump out of the away of another one.

She notices keys on their backs and try to shuck them up. It work. The key came off and the ghost stop moving.

Fluttershy stuck it up and then turn to the last two.

She stuck the key off of one of them and stuck it up.

The last one turn to hit her with it spear but Fluttershy let herself get drag to dodge the spear and finish shucking the ghost up.

She did the same to the last one and the light turn on.

Instead of a chest appearing, an door open where the second ghost guard pony was standing.

Fluttershy caught the Shadowbolt in the room and walk up to the spot the ghost guard pony was.

At first noting happen and then the floor started to rise.

Fluttershy fond herself on the roof of the Mansion where six Mask Mist floated around a fire.

Fluttershy walk near then and they started to attack her.

Fluttershy stuck off their mask and caught them, two at a time.

Then two Icy Shadowbolts appear and started to attack Fluttershy.

Fluttershy shuck up a fire sprit and blew fire at the Icy Shadowbolts.

After that she caught them. Then a chest appear on the left chimney and Fluttershy climb up the ladder to get it.

She grab the key that was inside and turn around. There she can see the Everfree Forest and Ponyville not to far away.

She like the view and look at it for a while, then saw another chimney across from her.

Fluttershy climb down and went to the other one.

Once she reach the top, she look down in it. She saw noting but blackness.

She was about to turn around, when then her hoof slip and she fell in the chimney.

Fluttershy reach the bottom which she landed hard and roll out.

"Ouch." Fluttershy said as she pick herself up.

She saw she was in a room that was full with chests. She open them and fond a lot of bits and some Shadowbolts Ghosts.

After catching all of the ghost a small chest appear and Fluttershy open it to find a key inside.

Then she saw that there was no door to this room at all. She was trap!

But Fluttershy kept herself calm. She knew there had to be away out.

Fluttershy spotted a mirror and walk up to it.

She took out her Ghost Looker and scan the mirror.

Suddenly blue lines appear around her and before Fluttershy knew it she was back in the foyer.

After shanking off the shock she had, she check her map and walk to the lock door.

After she unlock and enter it, the door relock itself and Fluttershy spotted some candles.

She refill her fire and light all of them. The Five Black Shadowbolts appear at once.

Fluttershy caught three the first time and had to dodge some attack of the last two before catching them.

Then Two Icy Shadowbolts appear and Fluttershy use her fire to weaken and catch them.

The light turn on and the doors unlock themselves.

Fluttershy caught the Shadowbolt and enter the next room.

Once inside, she notices that the room was upside down.

There laying on a bed was a filly the look like Sweetie Belle with out a horn.

She read it thought.

'I'm really tried, please don't wake me.' Fluttershy read.

She would of respects the ghost wishes but knew that she had to change the room back to normal.

She was to high up to reach her and the Ghost Seeker 300 kept her wings grounded.

Then Fluttershy remember one of Rainbow Dash's pranks. She once drop a bucket of water on Twilight head to wake her.

She didn't what to do it but knew it had to be done. Good thing she fond a water sprit before entering the room.

She shot some water and after a while it woke up and attack Fluttershy for wetting bed.

Fluttershy saw some dolls come to her and dodge them.

She stun the Ghost and shock her up. The lights turn on and a chest appear. But it too was upside down.

Fluttershy sign and left room. Once she does, the whole Mansion started to shake and Fluttershy hears something moving.

After a few seconds, it stop. Fluttershy re-enter the room and saw everything was right side up.

She open the chest and fond more bits. She caught the Shadowbolt and head back upstairs to the third floor.

She unlock the door and enter to see armors everywhere. She check them and a Black Shadowbolt appear.

Fluttershy caught it and check the others. Two Pink, a Stomping, Throwing and a Read Grabbing Shadowbolts appear out of the armors.

Fluttershy caught all of them and the lights turn on and a chest with a key inside appear. She grab the key and the Shadowbolt in the room and head to the door.

Once inside she caught a ice sprit and walk up to some jars. Then some thing pop out of it. She had no idea what ghost it was.

"Hey there new pony. Do you like my jars?" It ask.

"Y...yes, I li...like your jars very much." Fluttershy try to say.

"Good to here. I have a game for you. If you can freeze me seven times you win." it said again.

Fluttershy thought about it. The last two _games _she play ending up her fight the ghosts that did play with her.

Fluttershy nods and the Ghost went back into it jar. Fluttershy saw him pop out another jar and shot her ice at him.

After that he went back in and pop out another jar. Fluttershy shot him with ice again and waited until her pop out again.

This game was different then the last two she play. She spot the ghost pop out 5 more time and hit him.

After the last shot, the Ghost appear and said, "And that the end! You have hit me...SEVEN TIMES?!"

"Yes, it was kind of easy and fun to play." Fluttershy said.

"NO FAIR! YOU COULDN'T HIT ME SEVEN TIMES!" The Ghost shouted.

Fluttershy knew what was going to happen next and ready herself.

She was right, the ghost was so mad that he attack Fluttershy with the jars.

Fluttershy dodge the jars and stun the ghost and shuck it up.

After that, the lights turn on and a green chest appears.

Fluttershy collet the bit inside and look at her map. She saw that a door was unlock in the basement and started a long walk there.

Fluttershy made it to the basement and enter the unlock door and saw a water fall.

She saw a White Grabbing Shadowbolt, along with two Red Grabbing Shadowbolts.

She caught them and spotted a ice sprit near by. She caught it and saw some green water.

She didn't know what it was but knew it was not safe to walk on.

So she use her ice to freeze it and walk up to a red wheel.

Fluttershy turn it and saw the water fall get turn off. Behind it was a chest.

Fluttershy went up and open it. Inside was a key and the map show that it was still use for the basement. She caught the Shadowbolt before leaving the room

She went to the lock room and enter it, only to step on some ice and slip.

Fluttershy wave her upper hoofs around try to stay up.

She then saw another ghost that was froze in some ice.

Fluttershy saw some fire and caught a fire Sprit and lit the touches around the ice.

The ice melt and the ghost jump up.

"OWOWOW! Too hot! Hey, how dare you make it hot in here!" It yell and attack Fluttershy while putting a ice shield around himself.

Fluttershy ran around the room try to stay on her hoofs and dodging the stalactites that fell.

Fluttershy melt it ice shield with her fire and try to shuck it up.

She had a hard time with this one, because she kept slipping on the ice floor.

Finally she caught it and the room lit up. A Chest with a key appear and Fluttershy grab it a well as the Shadowbolt in the room before seeing that she had to go back up to the third floor to the last room in the Mansion.

Fluttershy took a long walk to reach the third floor and the lock door.

She unlock and enter it to see a Ghost painting. She saw eight pictures and the last one had Pinkie Pie in it.

Before Fluttershy could get to it, the ghost spoke up.

"Well I see the pony catching my ghost has arrived. You dare to interfere with my work? Well I have on last challenge for you. Caught all the ghost in the picture and I'll give you the picture of the pink pony." It said.

Fluttershy watch as it wave it paint blush and three Black Shadowbolts appear.

She caught them with ease and saw three Pink Shadowbolts took their place.

Again she caught them with ease and saw three Stomping Shadowbolts this time.

She had a bit of trouble catching them but, did anyway. Three Red Grabbing Shadowbolts appear.

Fluttershy was grab a few times but caught them as well. Three Mask Mists took their place.

Fluttershy stuck off the masks and the mists themselves. Three Throwing Shadowbolts appear.

She dodge the thing they threw at her and caught them. Three Ceiling Bombs Shadowbolts took their place.

Fluttershy roll her eyes and caught them before they can even attack.

The Ghost was highly angry with Fluttershy catching all the ghost he work so hard on.

"AGH! WORTHLESS! I"LL STOP YOU MYSELF!" It shouted and try to attack Fluttershy.

Fluttershy dodge and stun it with her flashlight. She then stuck him up.

The lights turn on and a chest appear.

Inside was a key shape like spade. She then grab Pinkie picture and call Ghost Studies.

"Ah! Fluttershy what can I do for you?" He ask.

"Can you get you machine running? I have Pinkie Pie." Fluttershy said.

"You got Pinkie Pie?" Rarity ask.

"Cool! Now that leaves Twilight." Rainbow said.

"Yes, and I think Nightmare Moon has her." Fluttershy said.

"Well bring Pinkie back to the shack. We'll wait for you." Apple Jack said.

Fluttershy nods, caught the last Shadowbolt and left the Mansion.

* * *

Back at the shack, Fluttershy put the Picture Ghosts in first and watch as they turn back into paintings they once were.

Then send Pinkie in at the end.

"I hope Miss Pie will go though all right, I discover that I have to let the machine cool even time it use." Ghost Studies said as the Machine started up.

Instead of cry out in pain, Pinkie laugh though the whole thing and when she shot out of the vent, she landed on her hoofs and said, "WOHO! Let's go again. that was fun!"

Ghost Studies just look at the others who just roll their eyes.

"Hey! Fluttershy did you come to see the mansion too? Great! When we got here, Rarity said that it was old and Dirty and Apple Jack just scoff at it and Rainbow said they should forget about the mansion and I just whated to check it out and Twilight said we should go in for you and then we..."

Pinkie was cut off by Apple Jack who put a hoof over her mouth but kept talking like she had no clue about Apple Jack hoof was on her.

"We so sorry darling, Pinkie terns to get like this at times." Rarity said to Ghost Studies.

"No, No, my dear. I quiet get it, she a talker." he said.

"Well, just you're going back in to get Twi, right?" Apple Jack said.

Fluttershy nods and pulls the Ghost Seeker 3000 up on her back.

Apple Jack remove her hoof from Pinkie mouth who said, "And I said 'oatmeal, are you crazy?'." Before noticing Fluttershy was leaving.

"Fluttershy were are you going?" She ask jumping in front of her.

Normally Fluttershy would a jump at Pinkie's sudden appears but the whole trip though the mansion made her use to her friend surprises now.

"I have to save Twilight. Once I have her, this nightmare will be over." She said and walk out the door.

"Wow! I never seen Fluttershy so brave before without using 'The Stare'." Pinkie said.

"The Stare?" Ghost Studies ask, causing Pinkie to notices him for the first time.

* * *

Fluttershy enter the Mansion again and check her map. She walk back into the Basement and saw the lock door cover in spikes.

The Spikes disappear and Fluttershy unlock and enter.

She saw she was in the room that she spotted Twilight and Nightmare Moon and they were just ahead of her.

As she got closer, she heard Nightmare Moon talk.

"Ah! A lovely Picture, of course with out the other four pictures it not complete. But I never thought the one pony that would scare so easily, would stand up to me, the Night Princess. Of Course I did make the Ghost Pictures appear in this Mansion I made. I did send a letter to you and said you can bring your friends as well. But, I only got five of you. When you show up, I was happy. I could finally get back at all of you."

Nightmare Moon stop and sign.

"I didn't expect for you to have the Ghost Seeker 3000 the one thing me and all my Shadowbolts followers are afraid of. HOWEVER!"

Nightmare Moon turn around to face Fluttershy.

"I will NOT be scare of some VACCUM CLEANER that a Pegasus has. Once I have you the rest are mine again and Equestria will before in night. Now join your friend, INSIDE THE PAINTING!"

The room started to spin and Twilight's picture change into a picture with Discord.

Nightmare Moon flew into the Picture and made Fluttershy get shuck in.

Fluttershy try to get away but it was too late, she was stunk in.

* * *

Fluttershy look around. She saw this time she was in Ponyville, but no pony was around.

Then some thing big landed behind her causing her to scream and turn and then back away.

What is saw was a 20 foot Discord standing in front of her. She saw it move it neck and breath fire before he attack her.

Fluttershy ran out of his path as Discord try to run her over.

He turn and snap his fingers. Three giant Spike balls appear and boucle around for a bit.

Fluttershy then remember her first battle and stuck one up before feeling herself get shuck up.

She turn and saw Discord was trying to stuck her up.

She release the Spike ball and blew Discord head off.

Fluttershy just stare at it. She didn't what that to happen.

Then saw Nightmare Moon come out of the body with her horn glowing.

Fluttershy dodge the magic beam that was shot at her and try to stuck her up.

_'500, 490, 480, 470, 460, 450, 430, 420, 410, 400.'_

Fluttershy was surprise. Nightmare Moon had more health then any ghost she met and it went down pretty fast.

Nightmare return to Discord's body and the head return to it place.

Fluttershy then saw some lighting bolts trying to hit her. She dodge Discord charge and watch as he snap her fingers and saw the giant spike balls again.

She stuck one up and waiting for Discord to stuck her up.

Once he did, she release the spike ball and Discord's head was blew off again.

Nightmare Moon came out of the body again and shot a magic beam at her.

Fluttershy dodge it and stuck up Nightmare Moon again.

_'400, 390, 380, 370, 360, 350,340,330,320,310, 300'_

Nightmare Moon return to Discord body and his head return to it place.

More lighting bolts struck the around her and Discord ran up to her. This time he breath fire. Fluttershy jump back the best she can and waited until Discord snap his fingers to call for more spike balls, which he did.

Fluttershy stuck one up and waited for Discord head to lower. Again, which he did. And again his head blew off.

Again Nightmare Moon came out and shot a magic beam at Fluttershy. Again Fluttershy dodge and started to stuck her up.

_'300, 290, 280, 270, 260,250,240,230,220, 210, 200.'_

Nightmare Moon return to Discord body and so did the head, only problem was, it went on_ backwards!_

Fluttershy couldn't help but to laugh at the distorted Discord who ran around wildly trying to figure out where it was going and trying to do.

Finally he turn his head back around and more lighting bolts appear from the sky. Discord ran to Fluttershy you dodge him and his fire breath after that. He snap his fingers and the giant spike balls appear.

Fluttershy stuck one up and waited for Discord. For the third time, she blew off Discord head.

Nightmare Moon appear out of the body and attack Fluttershy and Fluttershy stuck her up.

_'200, 190, 180, 170, 160, 150,'_

Fluttershy notices that the head was coming at her shooting some fire balls at her. She dodge them and continue to shuck Nightmare Moon up.

_'150,140,130,120, 110, 100,'_

Nightmare Moon return to the body again and the head went on backwards again.

Discord ran around wildly again before fixing his head.

The attacks started to come faster and Fluttershy was hit three times by the lighting bolts, almost hit by Discord and his fire breath. The spike balls appear and Fluttershy stuck one up.

She blew his head off again and waited for Nightmare Moon to appear.

She did and attack Fluttershy, who dodge both the attack and the head and stuck Nightmare Moon up.

_'100, 90, 80, 70, 60, 50, 40,30,20,10, 0! Ghost caught!'_

"NO! NOOOO! I AM THE MOON PRINCESS! I CAN"T BE DEFEATED BY YOU! THE MOST SCARE PONY OF ALL!" Nightmare Moon scream.

"You kidnap my friends, trick me into thinking I won a free mansion, sending ghosts after me and think I'm going lay down and let you catch me? NO! Like Rainbow Dash would say." Fluttershy said as Nightmare Moon was stuck fully inside the Ghost Seeker 3000.

"I never leave my friends hanging." She said with a proud smile.

* * *

Fluttershy saw she was once again back in the Mansion and Twilight's picture was now behind her.

Her Ghost Looker theme play and she answer it.

"Fluttershy are you there?" Ghost Studies ask.

Fluttershy smile and said, "Yeah I'm here and I caught Nightmare Moon."

"WHAT?!" All six ponies yell.

"Unbelievable!" Ghost Studies said. The others where speechless.

Fluttershy just smile brightly and said, "I'm on my way back with Twilight, I'll see you soon."

And turn off the Ghost Looker and grab Twilight's picture. Like her friends before, Twilight has pass out.

Fluttershy smile more brightly and grab Twilight's picture and left the Mansion for one last time.

* * *

Back at the Shack, every pony congratulate Fluttershy on a job well done.

Fluttershy still smile and put Nightmare Moon in the machine.

Nightmare Moon was wash, place on a fame, shock and press.

Soon a picture of Nightmare Moon was show with Discord on the bottom spited a fire ball and a moon on the top.

Nightmare Moon show to be flying in between them and her face was looking toward any pony looking back at her.

"Well this is the beast picture I ever did see!" Ghost Studies said as her look at it.

"Well, it Twi turn." Apple jack said and hand Twilight over to Fluttershy.

Fluttershy place Twilight at the end of the machine and step back so it can do it own magic.

Twilight was unpress, shock, pull off the fame and place in the wash cycle, then was send to the vent.

Every pony waited until the vent shook and Twilight shot out.

Twilight landed with her flank in the air but facing away from her friends. Her back legs were waving around unilt she flip over. Her eyes were rolling and her neck had the vent round it.

Every pony stare at Twilight until a laugh was hear.

"Hee...heehee...haha...HAhaha...HOHOHO! AH HAHAHA!"

They all turn to see Fluttershy pointing a hoof at Twilight and laughing her flank off.

Twilight just sat there try to figure out what just happen.

* * *

Area Clear!

Fluttershy caught, **Mirror Seller, Guards Brothers, Sleeping Bell, Jar Lover, Ice Heat, Picture Artiest, **and **Nightmare Moon and Discord.**

That it! The Mansion is done! But the story not. Can you guess what Fluttershy is going to do with all her bits she fond in the Mansion? And I base the ending off of Luigi's Mansion were Luigi just started laughing out loud because of the vent part round Mario neck. Same thing with Fluttershy and Twilight. I whated to save that for last. Next chapter will tell you all about what happens next. See you later.


	6. Chapter 6

Fluttershy's Mansion

**Phantom Fan 21: **Here the last chapter. Now I will start on game 2 for Mega Mare Dash, Metal Gear Sparkle, and Fluttershy Mansion after I get the first game of Super Apple Sisters done and Pinkie's and Rarity's games up. Once that done I'll start the second ones. Fluttershy made be done with the Mansion but what about the bits she got? Well read to find out.

* * *

Rarity told Twilight what has happen though out the mansion as she and her pull the vent off Twilight's neck.

Like her friends Twilight was surprise that Fluttershy went though a ghost full Mansion just to save all of them

"Glad to see you're alright Miss Sparkle." Ghost Studies said as he walk up to her.

"Thanks, Ghost Studies. I never heard of a earth pony studying ghost before." Twilight said.

"Ah! A wonderful thing to discover. I learn a lot about ghosts, but I'm not taking all the glory. Oh no, some of it belongs to Fluttershy herself." Ghost Studies said.

"Where is Fluttershy anyway?" Twilight ask what she notices the yellow timed Pegasus was no where in sight.

"I think she went out side to watch the sun rise." Rainbow Dash answers.

"Yes she did. She went though the whole Mansion in one night!" Ghost Studies said.

"Well let's go find her." Apple Jack said and they rest walk out of the shack.

* * *

They fond Fluttershy sitting on the ground with the Ghost Seeker 3000 next to her and watching the sunrise.

The others join her and watch as Celestia's sun shine over the Everfree Forest. When it hit the Mansion, it disappear.

"Hey! Where did the mansion go?" Rainbow ask.

"Well I'll be!", Ghost Studies said, "The Mansion was a fake!"

"Fluttershy just went though a fake mansion to save us?" Rainbow ask confuse.

Ghost Studies didn't answer. He didn't have one.

Fluttershy stood up and reach for the Ghost Seeker when she heard something from it.

"Ghost Studies, can you open the Ghost Seeker? I mean if that all right with you." Fluttershy ask.

"Of course my dear, just hand on." He said and lower himself to it.

Once he got it open, he shouted. "TO CATCH A GHOST!"

The Mane 6 look as well and saw a lot of bits inside.

"WHOA! Where in the hay did all those bits come from?" Rainbow ask in surprise.

"I fond them in...the...mansion." Fluttershy answer.

"So the mansion was fake but the bits are real." Ghost Studies said placing the pieces together.

He stood up and said, "Well all of these bits were fond by Fluttershy so she can do what she what's with them."

Apple Jack and Twilight counted all the bits Fluttershy had. When finish, they were even more shock.

"Fluttershy, you have over 100,000,000 bits in here! Apple Jack said.

"That makes you the riches pony of all of Equestria." Twilight added.

Fluttershy was surprise as well. But she had a idea for all the bits she had.

"I know what to do with all these bits.", She said, "Ghost Studies, would you like to come back to Ponyville?"

"Hm? OH! Yes, of course! I love too." He answer.

Ghost Studies close the Ghost Seeker 3000 and Fluttershy put in back on her back.

Then the seven ponies left the Everfree Forest.

* * *

They reach to Ponyville and head strain to the Mayor.

There Fluttershy said that she whating to build a mansion and show her the bits she had.

Mayor Mare told all of Ponyville of Fluttershy plan and went near her house.

Fluttershy chose a clear land not far from it and everypony started build.

Soon the words of Fluttershy building a mansion was heard though out Equestria. Ponies everywhere came to help.

Some of the rich ponies saw Fluttershy bits and ask if she can join a few parties.

Fluttershy told them that she was using it all on the mansion and turn down their requests.

The Princesses hear about Fluttershy's Mansion and they came to see it.

Fluttershy told all the fillies her adventure in the hunted mansion and Ghost Studies even brought the pictures so show them.

They all saw some of them remind them of the ponies today. However the lost picture shock them.

"Is that Nightmare Moon?" Silver Spoon ask.

"Yes and No." Ghost Studies answer.

"Yes, because it is Nightmare Moon and no, because that the ghost of Nightmare Moon." Fluttershy explain.

"And you caught her, Lady Fluttershy?" Luna ask.

"Yes and now she just a picture." Fluttershy smile.

"You were very brave Fluttershy." Celestia said proud of her.

"I really wasn't but I had to do it, for my friends." Fluttershy said and explain the battle with Nightmare Moon.

It took weeks but, Fluttershy's new Mansion was finally finish. Mayor Mare stood on the stage with a red ribbon round the Mansion.

"Welcome all of Equestria! Today marks the day of Fluttershy new mansion for homeless fillies and animals. I here by call Fluttershy's Home to the Homeless OPEN!" The mayor side and the Mane 6 cut the ribbon.

A picture was snap and was place on the paper. Fluttershy was the happiest out of all ponies.

The nightmare was over and her friends were save. She sat down in her chair in her own house and look out the window to see the Mansion that was build.

It had two pillars and ten windows, five on top and five on the bottom, They (along with the roof) was pink and the rest of the Mansion was yellow. On the front was three butterflies like her Cutie mark.

Fluttershy smile and then turn to the Ghost Seeker 3000 on the wall. Ghost Studies let her keep it and Fluttershy give him some bits and he said that her was going back to the shack and bring some of his stuff back so he can move in Ponyville.

Fluttershy lay back in her chair and fell asleep.

* * *

Inside of Ghost Studies shack, the picture of Nightmare Moon shook before being still again.

"It's not over yet, Element of Kindness!" a voice was heard as the place darken, with laugher be heard in the back ground.

THE END

* * *

Fluttershy's Mansion is finally done! Now I can do Super Apple Sisters. I hope you all like this and Fluttershy Mansion 2 will be work on. So will Mega Mare Dash 2 and Metal Gear Sparkle 2. Again, I'll start on the them after I get the first games of the rest of the Mane 6. Pinkie might end up doing Kirby given Rarity to do NiGHTS. I'll wait until the end of the month before writing them. So if you didn't vote, go do it while it up. Until then, see you next time.


End file.
